It's Alexis now
by Lily Sharr
Summary: Behind the Betty. A deeper learning about Alexis Meade and her storylines. Now that she's back, as a woman, she finds it harder than usual with addapting to her new life. The laughs, loves, and life of Alexis Meade, behind the scenes.
1. New plans

Authors Note: I have no experience with be transgender, so I apologize if I get facts wrong. I mainly wrote this piece because there are hardly any stories on the wonderful Alexis Meade, and I wanted some. Let me know if I should continue to write this story, and I will.

"Alexis darling, it's Alexis now." As soon as those five words were spoken now, it all became incredibly real for her. She plotted and planned with Wilhelmina for almost her entire surgery and recovery. Alexis wanted Meade, yes. But as soon as it was all finished, the pain was finished, and she felt right, it hit her with such sudden force, …"It's Alexis now"…

The rain was pouring down in buckets, ruining every single lovely angora coat that was making its way to the Mode office. The city was in a hurry, cars speeding while splashing the mucky leftovers onto innocent by-standers and people pushing their way through the crowds, trying to enter any building. However, most importantly, it was busy at Mode.

The moment the woman in the azure double breasted Dior coat stepped out of the long limo, she was bombarded with the press and paparazzi taking photos and asking questions. It was now Alexis's second day back at mode, and Daniel's injunction was not holding up. Yet, she decided it was time for a new tactic, she needed old 'Danny" to not even want the position. And who best to convince Daniel? His reliable and dishonorable to fashion assistant Betty.

Alexis walked with confidence to the elevator, and to her pleasure, Marc was on his way up. "Hello Marc," said Alexis.

"Oh hey Alex-is…. Wow, I love love love your jacket, how chic for such a day!" He responded, ever flamboyantly.

"Thank-you, now Marc… I have a little something for you to do for me, you're devoted to Willie I hear?" He nodded. "Good… After watching at the office yesterday, I noticed a few little things, such as you being friendly to his assistant B-"

"-Betty is most definitely not a friend, and I despise her butterfly and puke inspired wardrobe, don't you? It's funny, I actually started a blog abo-"

"-Not interested. I need you to tell her that Danny didn't show up for his Editorial meeting this afternoon, and while she's not at her desk, make him plans a club tonight with more than a few models. Yes? Do whatever you can to make her truly believe that he's falling hard.

"I do not want Betty on his side, because I can see he's be nothing without her. Make her nag, and him react. This will help to get the injunction stopped, me getting Meade, Willie getting Mode, and you getting…" She eyes him carefully "A raise."

"Daniel being man whore, Betty being over-protective? A regular day at the office… Got it."

"Good…"


	2. After a long day at Mode

After a long day at Mode, with Wilhelmina plotting every move and Danny pushing her away, Alexis wanted to relax. Her heels clacked up to her hotel suite and the moment she entered, a long sigh escaped her. She poured herself champagne, and retired to the couch. She sat thinking; she was thinking that everything she feared would happen happened. Her father hated her, as she already knew, and Daniel was just like him. Mum was her only excitement, her only happiness. So Alexis pulled out her phone and dialed; however it went straight to voicemail.

"You've reached Claire Meade, and I can't answer the phone right now, I'm a bit busy at the moment-" She sounded quite drunk when she recorded this. "- Here is the beep and I hope you know what to do-" she whispered the last lines, "-…leave your name and number…"

"Hi mum, it's Alexis. It's been a long day today, and I know I've already seen you a few times today, I just, well, I miss you. Call me back. Thanks. Love you."

Alexis sat uncomfortably for another minute or two, before her mind went to a bad place… She was alone. The reason she wanted this, was to feel comfortable with herself, but now no one else was. Alexis was bored, which was in no way what she wanted. As a woman she wanted to go to clubs and flirt, and be a blonde who definitely had more fun! This was not what she planned…

On an impulse, Alexis ran to her closet; pulled out a sleek sapphire suit and a pair of smart heels. On her way out she grabbed a pack of cigarettes and her laptop. Even though her cell said it was 11:30, she needed a distraction from her loneliness, and took a town car back to the ever familiar building.

As the elevator dinged, signaling her arrival at Mode, her phone buzzed an alarm: Time to change her hormone patch again. So she walked through the still white and bright halls of Mode to the ladies room. As she pulled out the patch, applying it carefully, she heard a cough. It startled Alexis thoroughly, thinking she was alone. The door opened and the gorgeous receptionist, who seemed to being wearing all Mode's clothes, walked out to the sinks, where Alexis was standing.

Alexis was debating with herself, although she knew she wanted to be woman since she was young, she was still confused about her preference. She didn't sleep with all those models for no reason, she was attracted to them of course. However as a woman she planned to date men. She WAS attracted to the receptionist though, and it would improve her night greatly to get to know her… What was her name again? "Hello," Alexis said with a renewed confidence.

"Oh hey, Alex- … -is! I'm not here, like, taking clothes or anything if you were suspicious, and Marc's not here either, I'm all by my self … working, over-time!"

"Don't worry, the clothes in here are tempting, among other things… What did you say your name was?"

"Amanda!"

"Well hello, Amanda. Nice to meet you, would you like to go out somewhere. You must be tired from all the over-time… Let's go out for a drink?"

"Well, um, that's sweet, and you're super hot-" Alexis laughed, "-and you chose a great body to become… But I'm straight, and not interested. I'm sorry."

"Right, well then, I'll be off-" As Alexis was turning Amanda caught her arm, pulled her towards her, and kissed her full on. Both women's soft hands were entangled in the others golden hair, Amanda pulled away after a moment.

"Wanted to see… You're a good kisser, I'm sure you'll find someone tonight. But in the mean time, want to accompany me to the closets and help me find something for a clubbing tonight? In fact, let's have a girls night, want to come with me to clubs, it'll be so much fun!"

Intrigued, Alexis agreed, and they left to find sexy outfits for the night. After nearly half an hour of trying on clothes, Marc came in yelling "I got our booze, and a dozen donuts for you like you requested, I'm ready to gay out to dance!" A stunned look came across Amanda's face, she laughed… "Marc! Ha-ha, I don't eat carbs, silly!" And once Marc noticed Alexis changing, he rushed to Amanda.

"But Mandy… " He whispered, "I want to get my dance on tonight, gay it up, that's OUR thing…"

"Well so does he, she, Alex-is!"

Alexis turned around wearing a silky green dress with the most intricate bead and lace designs along the low collar.

"Fine… So, Alexis! I hear we're all going to have girls night tonight, YAY!"

A little skeptical, Alexis left with them about another half hour later. However she realized that she wasn't alone, she could have the life she wanted. Now for dad and Danny though, that's not what she wanted…

Authors Note: Thanks for reading, and please rate and leave a comment if you enjoy the story and want me to continue... :)


	3. Late Nights at Mode

Author's Note: Sorry for any continuity issues appearing with the T.V. show and my stories, I find they sometime get in the way of the story I'm trying to tell. Thanks for reading and please review if you'd like me to continue with this.

The halls of Mode were as white and bright as ever as all employees left for the evening. It was only Alexis Meade and one or two janitors who were still there. Alexis was sitting in her office chair, still feeling that cozy feeling in her heart. Daniel had really surprised her today. He started out calling Alexis a he, and as the day progressed and they decided it wouldn't be so bad to work together, Danny called her a she, a steady improvement. She knew that Daniel still had his doubts, she knew he would, however she was so happy the sibling rivalry had toned down and he was coming to terms with everything, again, as he did with her "skiing accident."

Although she tried for it not to, every word Daniel said earlier had hurt her. Alexis felt guilty for leading them all on that she had died, but that was the only way to keep herself in Meade Publications, and away from her fathers disgusted eyes. Even though she was soft with Danny, and was finally felling good, there was one thing that hadn't changed, her hate of her father. She was glad he was locked up, and now she was running Meade and was no longer fearful of a run-in with him.

Alexis had a moment of childishness, she began to spin herself in circles with her feet while sitting in chair, and she began to laugh a tinkling laugh.

"Um, Ms. Meade," Alexis stopped spinning and as her eyes focused she saw Daniel's assistant; Betty. Other than the run-in with her in the elevator and her driving Daniel and herself together at Coney Island today upon their mother's orders, she hadn't spoken with her much.

"Betty!" Alexis cried out, "I didn't know you'd still be here, I'd thought almost everyone on the floor had left…and, well I always forget that you can see everything around here. I should buy some curtains… Anyways, is there something you needed?

"Well, Ms. Meade, -"

"Please, call me Alexis."

"Alright, well, Alexis. It seems that Daniel left the Book in his office tonight, and didn't sign off on the Dior spread. It looks like he went to some party tonight, or at least it does on his schedule." Betty was examining his schedule as Alexis was catching on. "Hey, I didn't write this!" Betty said.

"Oh Marc…" Alexis whispered

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, I'm sure it was a mistake. Just leave the Book on your desk when you leave, I'll pick it up."

"Okay, I will." Betty began to walk out of the office.

"Oh and Betty," Alexis called.

"Yes?"

"Maybe it might do good to keep his schedule under tight security for a while." Betty looked puzzled. "Just trust me." Betty nodded and as she turned to leave again she walked right into the glass doors. Alexis started to laugh against her will, and tried to compose herself, she didn't want to be a bitch. "Are you alright Betty?"

"Yeah!" Then Betty began to laugh too though, and Alexis began again.

"I guess it would do us all some good to buy some curtains for around here. Have a good night Betty."

"You too," and Betty left again, this time without such a bang.

Alexis originally thought that Betty could be better with a new wardrobe, makeover, confidence, and grace, but she now changed her mind. Betty was good as she was, even when she walked into doors.

After Alexis signed off on the spread, changed her hormone patch, left a note for Marc to stop trying to ruin Daniel (doubting he would), and was ready to leave, she saw the entrance to the roofs, and couldn't resist going for a quick smoke.

When Alexis arrived at the roof, she was bemused. For some reason there were hundreds of old mannequins, some shattered, spread all across the roof. She could only imagine that this was Wilhelmina's place to vent rage. She then saw a lone figure standing on the roof, a mere ten feet away from her. The moonlight gleamed in her hair, and Alexis thought that it was Amanda, only to see it was another mannequin that tricked her eyes. For a second she was exited, she really liked Amanda, well… well enough. The door slammed behind her as she was lighting her smoke, to see it was the real Amanda coming towards her.

"Hey Amanda, I had fun last night."

"That's good. I saw you come up here, do you smash mannequin's too?"

"Is that a thing around here?"

"Oh yeah! Well, it is for me, at least."

"Ah, well unfortunately I came up here to smoke."

"Do you want to smash heads with me, it'll be so much fu-un!"

Alexis laughed and threw her cigarette to the ground. "What the hell?!'

"That's the spirit!"

Alexis grabbed one of the many bats lying around and held it up to smash a mannequin, and saw that the male mannequin eerily resembled her father. It could've been a trick of the light, but Alexis saw her dad saying that he'd rather she died than go through with the operation. The bat fell onto the head and it shattered to pieces.


End file.
